I've Run Out Of Excuses (Granger Family Reunion)
by lizzyrocks.m
Summary: It's 2009, and it's been years since Hermione's seen anyone in her family aside from her parents, she doesn't think she's seen them since the summer after third year. Now, at 29, Hermione has run out of excuses to feed her parents on why she can't come to a Granger Family Reunion. How unfortunate.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although I think I hold some claim to the plot... I did come up with it anyways, so it would be appreciated if you didn't copy!

* * *

They'd arrived, finally, and the 5 hour drive to The Camelopardalis Hotel near Marazion in Cornwall was well worth it. The luxury hotel was fairly new, only having opened up a year and a half ago, but already it had earned the highest of praises from the severest of critics. This was surprising as it was not part of a big chain brand, and in fact the owner hadn't been heard of before - in the Muggle World, that was. The hotel was located on the beachfront of a secluded cove, 10 minutes drive from Marazion, it was protected from the wind and got the most stunning views and sunsets. The building itself resembled an old castle, with large gardens (one of which had a pool), and mazes.

Cordelia Granger stepped out of the Tesla Roadster her parents had driven to get there, and dropped her luggage on the closest bellboy whilst her father, Tobias Granger, gave the car keys to the valet.

"Make sure these get to my room." Cordelia commanded.

"Which room would that be, miss?" The bellboy asked.

"I don't know." Cordelia shrugged, flicking her recently dyed dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder. "Just hold them and don't drop them until we find out."

The bellboy huffed in irritation. He'd never been treated like this so far, not even by the owners' family and they were from very very old money, so you'd expect it from them. But he nodded in submission and followed her into the reception. The reception was certainly a sight to see; beautiful stone walls, gorgeous emerald carpets covering the stone floor, a mezzanine area with two enormous grand staircases curving down from it. The reception desk was located in the oval space between the two flights of stairs, and there were several elegant cream and green sofas around the gigantic room surrounding strategically placed coffee tables.

"Oh darling Cordelia, is that you?" Someone called from the sofas closest to the door, Cordelia and her parents turned towards the voice.

"Grandma Pippa!" Cordelia cried out, as she made her way towards her relative. "How lovely to see you again." She said, kissing her on the cheek. "I can't believe it's been 7 months since we saw you at Christmas."

"Well I'm sure you'll have lots to tell me this weekend. Don't forget to say 'Hello' to your Grandfather." Grandma Pippa smiled at her before turning to Cordelia's mother. "Cecily! I hope all is well."

"Very well, Pippa. I'm feeling very rejuvenated having just got back from a girls week in Italy."

"Spend most of your time in the spa?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the only way to do a girls week." Pippa laughed. "Tobias, my big boy." Pippa gave Tobias a massive hug. "What's your newest venture?"

"Hello Mother, Father." He waved at his father, who hadn't moved from the sofa and was quite invested in the copy of the Daily Telegraph that he was reading. "I've just bought a golf course, which I plan on expanding." Tobias replied proudly. "Mother, do you know what the room and booking situation is?"

"Ah, yes. So we're all booked under Granger, cousins will be sharing rooms although it is a boy/girl split and parents have their own rooms. We're all on the same floor. But your brother, Richard and his wife Jennifer insisted on booking separately."

"How odd." Tobias's younger sister, Sophie, commented, coming up behind them. "Toby, it's so good to see you."

"Soph!" He turned around and gave his sister a big hug.

"Mother, Father, you're both looking well." She greeted her parents, her father gave an absentminded wave in reply.

"Sophie, you look gorgeous, my dear." Pippa kissed her cheek. "Is that husband of yours coming?" She asked with a look of distaste on her face.

"No," Sophie replied stiffly, "My soon to be ex-husband is back at the house."

"With his receptionist." A brown haired boy added. "Hello Grandma Pippa, Grandfather Charles."

"Tristan!" Sophie scolded her son.

"Tris, there's a bunch of good looking babes out there!"

"Sweet." Tristan looked at his younger brother over his shoulder.

"Mark, you're worse than your brother!" Sophie sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry Mum." Mark apologised. "Hi everybody."

"Mum have you se- Delia!"

"Isabel!" Cordelia ran towards her favourite cousin, Mark's twin sister.

"Oh my goodness, I love what you've done with your hair!" Isabel complimented.

"Well, I had to do something or else I might resemble the beaver-toothed bookworm. Fortunately for you, you inherited your dad's black hair instead of the typical Granger brown." Cordelia pouted.

"We haven't see out _dear_ cousin Hermione since we all were 13."

"I was 15, she was 14 and you were 13." Cordelia corrected. "I can't believe it's been 15 years." She lowered her voice, "If we see her in the next 30 years it'll be too soon." Isabel snorted whilst trying to hold in her laughter.

Grandma Pippa clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Here are your room keys." She handed them rather old-fashioned looking keys, Cordelia looked at the room number and then snapped at the bellboy to take her bags up to Room 67. "We should wait for Richard and Jennifer to arrive before we go up to our rooms, greet them as a family." They sat on the sofas for 45 minutes waiting for them to arrive, Pippa huffed in irritation. "Let's wait for them outside." She suggested standing up.

"Perhaps they got lost in the 10 metres it takes to get from the car to the reception doors." Tobias whispered to Sophie, as they all stood up.

Just as they stepped outside a Mercedes Family Car drove up, and out stepped Richard Granger. "Sorry we're late." He said as he walked to the boot and started unloading the luggage.

"I can't believe that's what our baby brother drives." Sophie said to Toby, disgust written all over her face.

Jennifer also got out of the car, but instead of helping her husband with the luggage she opened one of the middle doors. "Here you go." She said, unbuckling a car seat before she helped a small boy with wavy platinum blonde hair out of the car. Richard handed the keys to a valet , and a bellboy helped him put the luggage on a trolley.

"Hello Master Scorpius." The bellboy greeted the small boy.

"Hi Jack." Scorpius smiled up at the friendly bellboy.

"Are't you a bit old to be starting a family again, Aunt Jennifer?" Cordelia asked her aunt, prompting several sniggers from the group.

Jennifer frowned at her niece. "He's not ours, Cordelia. He's Hermione's."

Everyone's jaws fell open. "H-Hermione's?" Cordelia stuttered. "She's coming then?"

Jennifer's frown deepened. "Is she not here already?" She asked. People shook their heads. "Hmph." She sighed, displeased. "Come with me." She said to no one in particular, so everyone ended up following her to the reception desk.

The girl at the desk looked up. "Hello Mrs. Granger." She greeted.

"Hi Lanny, could you please call Hermione and tell her there's an upset customer she needs to deal with." Jennifer requested. Lanny nodded, picked up the phone and relayed the message.

Two minutes later, an impeccably dressed young lady with wavy brown hair descended the stairs. "I'm terribly sorry, I understand there's been a compla- Mum." Several of her family's eyes widened in shock, not quite believing that was Hermione Granger. For one thing, her hair had tamed and her teeth were a normal size.

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You're late." She stated.

Hermione bit her lip. "Sorry, I got held up at work."

"Hermione, you cannot possibly be using that excuse." She looked at Hermione in disbelief. "You work in this building!"

"What can I say? I've run out of excuses on why I can't come to this family gathering." The others looked quite insulted at this. "Not to mention you've made it so much harder for me to get out of things as you quite happily suggested to Grandma to host it at the hotel I happen to run." Hermione folded her arms and smirked. "Fortunately, I have to collect Scorpius from Nursery school which is an hour away, so I'll see you all in more than 2 hours." Hermione smiled sweetly and started to walk away before she was stopped by a small voice.

"Granny and Grandpa already picked me up from nursery, Mummy."

Hermione froze and turned around to see her son staring up at her. She looked up to see her mother smirking at her. "Of course she did."

* * *

So this is going to be a relatively short story about a Granger reunion. I decided to write one because I was getting sick of reading ones about Hermione driving into a reserved parking space and then revealing that her boyfriend/fiancé was non other than Draco Malfoy, who was unbelievably famous in the Muggle world as well and who Hermione's evil cousins are pining after. This is still gonna play on a few on those common aspects but as you can see its already different (she didn't drive into a reserved space, showing off her aviator sunglasses and gloriously long legs whilst wearing short shorts and a tank top!). Also I decided not to use the chain of hotels because Malfoy Industries was never mentioned in the books, Lucius never worked, all he did was bully ministry officials and try and run Hogwarts through the board of governors. Yes, there is a hotel but you'll see why.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope I'll get another one up soon. The story is already on Wattpad, username is Umbra_Ignis98


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although the plot is MINE!**

* * *

"Mummy?" Hermione looked down again to see her son tugging onto her skirt. "Mummy, who are these people?"

Hermione picked Scorpius up and whispered into his hair. "These are people Mummy had been hoping to avoid, Scorp."

"Are they baddies?" Scorp whispered back.

"No, they're my family... And they're mean." Hermione paused. "They're muggles, darling, so don't talk about magic."

"But Granny Jen and Grandpa Richie are muggles and we talk to them about magic."

"But these muggles don't know about it, and it's going to stay like that, alright?" Scorp nodded

"Hermione, why don't you say hello to the others, and introduce Scorp." Jennifer suggested, sending her a look that says you-better-do-it-young-lady.

Hermione sighed, but step back towards the family, looking slightly guilty. "Hi, it's been a long time." She said awkwardly. "This is my son, Scorpius. Scorpius this is Grandpa Richard's family."

"How old is he?" Grandfather Charles asked, finding the drama that was unfolding around him more interesting than Michael Jackson's memorial service.

"He's three." Hermione answered, looking down at her son fondly.

"Shame on you, Hermione." Cordelia said, making Hermione frown at her. "You should have known better than have a child out of wedlock!"

"I didn't. I'm married." Hermione said tightly.

"Then where's your ring?" Cordelia asked smugly.

"Right here." Hermione held up her left hand, displaying her gorgeous emerald and silver engagement ring and her gold wedding band.

"Where's your husband? You could be making him up and just wearing some rings."

"Seeing his family in Wiltshire."

"How convenient." Cordelia sneered. "If you did get married, how come we weren't invited?"

"For the same reason I don't come to these reunions."

"You've been avoiding these reunions?" Grandma Pippa accused.

Hermione bit her lip. "Not the reunions themselves, but some of the people at them." She admitted, allowing her eyes to glance towards Cordelia and Isabel. "You know I haven't been avoiding you and Grandfather, I saw you at Easter even after I stopped attending these events."

"Last time we saw you was when you were 17, then your parents seem to drop out of existence for just more than a year, and we don't see you for 12 years."

"I- Well- It's-" Hermione struggled to explain her and her parents' disappearance without mentioning magic. Thankfully her father swooped in to save her.

"Around that time Hermione was... enlisted in a service that later brought her to the front lines of war." Hermione flinched at the recollection of the devastation she witnessed first hand at the Battle of Hogwarts, what she saw that year still made her wake up screaming from the nightmares. Scorpius seemed to sense the change in his mother's demeanor as he clung to his mother slightly tighter, as if to reassure her that she wasn't in the middle of a battle. Scorpius wasn't the only who noticed though, Tristan had seen the pain that flittered across her face at the mention of war. "It was decided that, as her immediate family, it would be safer for us to go into hiding. After the war had ended, Hermione spent many years tracking down a number of big shots on the enemy side."

"Where were you posted?" Tristan asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm afraid it's classified. Only two other people know exactly where I went."

Isabel scoffed. "Please, that's so pathetic. You at least owe it to us to tell us the truth. There's no need to make up some feeble codswallop." Several others nodded in agreement.

"Bel." Tristan warned, believing what they had said.

Hermione's eyes hardened. "'Feeble codswallop'?" Hermione hissed as she put Scorpius on the ground.

"Oh no." Scorpius muttered, hiding behind his mother's legs.

"'Feeble codswallop'?" Hermione repeated. "Let's see that chuff face of yours after seeing this." Hermione pulled up the sleeve on her left arm, showing off the horrible disfiguration that Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her arm. The cursed knife never let her skin heal properly, the word that was carved into her skin was raised and still red, the skin around it blue and dead. As if it were infected. "I suffered through torture. I was scarred, physically and emotionally, just because they wanted information out of me. And by the end of it, I couldn't couldn't summon the energy to even scream. I think I can honestly say that Hell would be a million times better than what I went through."

Most stared slack jawed at Hermione. Jennifer and Richard turned away from the sight, still uncomfortable with the fact that their daughter had been tortured and there had been nothing they could have done to prevent it or protect her. Grandfather Charles started to tear up, thinking that no person should ever have to go through something like that, especially one so young - memories of the Second World War flashed in his mind, does the human race never learn? Grandma Pippa had sprung a leak.

"You all have your room keys, so I believe you are all set." Hermione was all business, as if this wasn't her family she was talking to, but instead was stern and solemn. "The West Wing is forbidden, it is private property belonging to a family that doesn't like to be disturbed. Under no circumstances are you to visit it, unless explicit permission has been given by myself or one of the family members." She paused. "Mum, Dad, I will see you at dinner. Everyone else, I will see you when I am forced to be in your presence by my parents - tomorrow at breakfast when the reunion actually starts." She took Scorp's hand and walked off, her mood completely changed as she started to laugh and smile at something the toddler said.

"Isn't that the West Wing?" Sophie mused, her eyes following her niece as the two walked up the stairs and towards the West Wing. Her thoughts were ignored though.

Tristan frowned and turned to Richard and Jennifer. "You let your daughter go off into dangerous situations like that?"

"Believe us when we say we had no idea that what she was doing was dangerous until she'd already tricked us into hiding." Richard defended, remembering how he thought everything was safe at Hogwarts and Hermione was happily studying for her exams. He then thought about the life she'd fed into their brains about Australia. "We thought she was behind a desk."

"What's a 'Mudblood'?" Isabel asked, confused at the word on Hermione's arm.

"A horrible, dirty word that should have never been said, let alone etched onto my daughter's skin." Jennifer spat.

"Well I still think she's not married." Cordelia announced before walking off to find her room, strutting as if she was on a catwalk and as if she was the greatest thing alive.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although the plot is MINE!**

* * *

Hermione walked into the hotel dining room, Scorpius's hand clasped in hers. She'd been spending the morning so far dreading talking to her family again. The night before at dinner, her mother had sort of told her off for the way she had been acting at the reunion so far. But Hermione didn't really take the scolding to heart, as she knew how much her mother didn't like being within earshot of Hermione's aunts, uncles, cousins and sometimes Grandmother. Jennifer Granger only really got on with her husband and Grandfather Charles - the others tended to be categorised in a box in her mind that said 'Don't talk to, they're nasty twerps'. Hermione glanced around the room, looking for the table her family had claimed. She spotted them pretty quickly - situated at the biggest table in the room which was meant to seat 50 people not less than 10 Grangers, near the large windows that looked over some of the gardens and out into the sea - and immediately turned to retreat back to the safety of the West Wing.

Unfortunately for her, Scorpius stood his ground. "Come on Mummy."

"But I don't like them." Hermione complained to her son.

"Well then grow a pair and face them. But treat them politely so they don't know it's you when you're s-sabo-" Scorpius demanded, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Sabotaging?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, sabotaging them." Scorpius smiled. "That's what Daddy tells me whenever I have to see Hugo."

Hermione's lips pinched together into a thin line, secretly amused. "Really? Well I'm going to have to have a word with Daddy, aren't I? But first lets go back to our rooms and eat there."

"Nope." Scorpius started to drag his mother forwards. "If I have to put up with Hugo Weasley, you have to put up with your family."

Hermione groaned. "Unbelievable." She muttered. "Being bossed around by a three year old."

"A very smart three year old who sometimes acts more mature than you, Mummy." Scorpius countered, obviously having heard Hermione's comment. Hermione huffed but grinned at the three you old as he pulled her forwards.

As they approached the table, Hermione could see that her family had seated themselves so that they resembled a high court at a castle, the further down you went the further down in the hierarchy you were, with Grandmother Pippa at the head of the table instead of Grandfather Charles. Hermione scoffed when she saw that her parents were further down than a majority of the others.

"Morning Granny and Grandpa!" Scorpius cheerfully greeted Jennifer and Richard Granger.

"Oh look," Cordelia drawled, "Hermione has decided to join us."

"You should feel flattered that you're in my presence, Cordy." Hermione sneered.

"Don't call me that. My parents clearly said when I was born that 'Cordy' would not be tolerated as a nickname."

"Well too bad, that's what I call you."

"Hermione, don't be mean to Delia, she's never done anything to you." Tobias scolded his niece.

Hermione snorted and shot him a disbelieving look. "Oh no, nothing at all." She muttered sarcastically. "She just happens to be a cow."

"I heard that." Cordelia glared at Hermione.

"You were meant to."

"Go sit where you belong, at the far end of the table, where things lower than peasants are meant to sit." Cordelia ordered, pointing the seats about 40 spaces away.

"With pleasure." Hermione smiled at her cousin, glad that she wouldn't have to suffer listening to her cousin for the remainder of breakfast. Hermione turned and started to lead Scorpius in that direction. "Come on, Scorp."

"Not so fast," Hermione paused and groaned as her Aunt Cecily stood up, "Apologise to my daughter, Hermione." She commanded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione mumbled before turning her head to look at her aunt over her shoulder. "I think I'd rather not."

"Hermione Jean Granger, apologise to my wife and daughter this instant." Tobias demanded. Hermione turned fully to face her uncle, causing a look of triumph to flash settle on his face.

"I would, but I'm afraid that's not my name anymore. It holds no sway on me whatsoever." Hermione shrugged innocently. Tobias's triumphant look vanished immediately.

"Hermione," Grandma Pippa ground out dangerously as she stood up, "I know your parents raised you with more manners and respect than you are displaying, but since we last saw you you seemed to have forgotten them. Now please apologise to Tobias, Cecily and Cordelia."

"Well since you said please." Hermione mock bowed. "Uncle Tobias and Aunt Cecily, I am so sorry for ignoring your requests and not apologising when you demanded I did so." The two she was addressing looked rather smug as she apologised, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm she had slipped in there.

"Good. Now apologise to Cordelia." Pippa requested after Hermione made no show at continuing the apologies.

"You can't make me apologise to her."

"Richard, Jennifer control your daughter." Pippa turned to Hermione's parents.

"Hermione's a grown woman, Mother." Richard said as an excuse, not wanting to get dragged further into it than he had to.

"I'm not making Hermione apologise to Cordelia." Jennifer shook her head. "She did nothing wrong."

"She called me a cow!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"I cannot fault Hermione for stating the truth." Jennifer defended. Cordelia's and several others' jaws opened in shock.

"That's right," Hermione agreed, "I must not tell lies." Hermione paused, "Now if you'll excuse me, Cordelia has banished me to the other end of the table." Hermione said gleefully.

"Hermione is your husband going to join us? He is family now after all." Grandfather Charles called out, either oblivious or just ignoring the negative atmosphere.

"No, sorry Grandpa Charles, he's sleeping in." Hermione replied politely.

"How convenient. We ever going to meet this 'husband' of yours?" Cordelia taunted.

"And put him through the torture of meeting you?" Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "No." Hermione abruptly turned on her heels and started once more to head over to the other end of the table, walking faster this time so that she could actually get there before someone spoke again.

"Mummy, you didn't treat them very politely. Now they know you're going to sabotage them." Scorpius reprimanded when they got to the other end.

Hermione chuckled and held out a chair for Scorpius to climb onto. "I'll tell you a little secret," She leant in close, "It's more fun when they cower."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long for me to update, I wasn't really sure where I was going with the story once they'd all seen each other. But I think this is a pretty good chapter to follow up.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! Although leave me the plot please!**

* * *

Scorpius was giggling gleefully at something Hermione had said when the sound of a knife tinkling glass cut through the air. The end of the table from where the sound came quietened down immediately, however Hermione refused to be 'summoned' that way and continued to entertain her son. The sound was made again, but Hermione continued to ignore it, smirking slightly when she heard the loud huff of irritation Aunt Cecily made.

"Mummy, I think they're trying to get you to listen to them. The woman who is standing up keeps hitting her glass with her knife as she looks at you evilly." Scorpius whispered as he looked at the others at the far end of the table.

"I know. But I'm ignoring it." Hermione admitted. "And that's my Aunt Cecily, Scorpius."

"Isn't she going to break the glass if she keeps hitting it?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled, at that moment the glass shattered in Cecily's hands, causing her to scream in surprise and cry from the shock. Hermione's smug smirk turned into an expression of mock innocence when she caught the knowing looks her parents sent her. Hermione was pleased to note that neither of them looked displeased, but that didn't mean that her father was entirely impressed either. The same couldn't be said for her mother, whose eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Hermione-" Tobias growled loudly before he was interrupted.

"Look what you've done Hermione!" Cordelia shouted out. "Because of you, my mother cut her hand!"

"Scorpius, please could you ask Marcus to get the first aid kit?" Hermione asked, pointing at a young red-head who was currently at the door waiting to direct guests to a table. Scorpius nodded and hopped off his seat to do as his mother asked. Hermione gracefully got up from her seat and made her way over to her bleeding aunt. "Now I hardly think that's fair, Cordelia." She admonished.

"How is it 'hardly fair'? My mother was trying to get your attention, but you refused to acknowledge her which resulted in the glass breaking!"

"There are multiple ways to get my attention." Hermione started calmly, in contrast to Cordelia. "Using a knife and glass, however, will not get my attention. She wasn't about to make a toast, she was simply using it as a substitute as a bell, trying to summon me like a dog." Hermione spat. She took a deep breath before looking at Cecily with a polite smile. "Scorpius has gone to fetch the first aid kit." She informed the whimpering woman. "What was it that you wanted to tell me before you broke the glass?"

"I was going to tell you that we were going to retire to our rooms until 11 o'clock, which is when the women will meet to go to the spa and the men will meet to go hunting - giving us time to do what we want for 2 hours, as it is currently 9 o'clock."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the idea of spending the morning in a spa, but then her eyes darkened at the mention of 'hunting'. "If by 'hunting' you mean clay pigeon shooting then by all means, but there is to be no shooting of real animals. Not on these or surrounding grounds." Hermione told them seriously.

"But-" Tobias started to protest before Hermione leveled a nasty glare at him, shutting him up quickly.

"I don't care if you had planned to go hunting, Uncle Tobias, your activities regarding a gun have been limited to clay pigeon shooting." Tobias scowled at his niece, but nodded in cooperation. Hermione smiled when she saw Marcus and Scorpius arriving with the first aid kit. "Thank you Marcus." She said gratefully when he handed it to her. "Now, show me your hand."

Cecily reluctantly gave Hermione her hand, and uncurled it. A single shard had nicked her hand, but otherwise was unscathed. Hermione really didn't see the need for her to whimpering and crying, but wanting to get away as soon as possible Hermione cleaned her hand, made sure there were no other shards and gave her a small plaster. Cecily muttered a small thanks when she had finished.

Pippa rose from her seat and looked at all of them with her chin in the air. "I will see you all at 11 o'clock sharp. Please come prepared for the selected activities." She told them, before leaving the vicinity.

Hermione took that as her cue to leave and did so without saying a word, Scorpius walking beside her happily. "Mummy, what time did Daddy come back last night?" He asked once they'd left the room.

"Very late, Scorp. Grandpa Lucius and Granny Narcissa took him to see a play which didn't end till close to midnight, then they had drinks back at the manor afterwards."

"Sounds like Daddy is probably sleepy."

Hermione smiled. "Most likely." She stopped, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. "Do you want to wake him up?"

Scorpius's eyes lit up as a similar mischievous grin spread across his face.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it took so long for me to update it! I have got the ideas down for the next two chapters. I just have to write them up... but I am quite busy at the moment so you'll have to be patient I'm afraid a wait a while :(**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I love hearing what you guys have to say so please comment as much as you'd like! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! J. K. Rowling owns everything! But don't take the plot... that's mine!**

* * *

Hermione practically ran back to the West Wing, with Scorpius hot on her heels, she was eager to get as far away from her family as possible and he was eager to wake up his father. Just as they rounded the corner of the corridor that led to his parents' room, Scorpius stopped.

"Stop Mummy." He whispered quickly. Hermione stopped and turned to her son.

"What's up Scorp?"

"We're making too much noise, we need to creep." He explained as he started to move forwards, as if he were a ninja. Getting the message Hermione started to creep forward as well, moving as if a robber in the dead of night.

They stopped outside the door that was opposite one of the three suits of armour in the corridor. Scorpius put a finger to his lips and used his hand to make a wand movement. Hermione quietly got out her wand and cast a silencing charm on the door, causing Scorpius to smile and make the 'lets go' signal with his hands, before opening the door and creeping in.

"Something's wrong." He murmured as he entered the room.

Hermione and Scorpius looked around the room, scrutinizing it. There was a lump in the bed that was covered in silk sheets, clothes and a pair of shoes were strewn across the floor on one side of the bed - as if someone had got into bed in a hurry, the bathroom door was open, the cupboards were shut and the balcony door was shut. They couldn't see anything that was out of place. But it was too quiet. Scorpius cautiously moved further into the room, going towards the bed. Hermione followed slowly, and just as they had reached the bed, a pair of metallic hands wrapped themselves around Hermione's waist and slung her over a metal shoulder.

"Ah!" Hermione yelped in surprise, Scorpius turned around just in time to see a suit of armour make off with his mother out the door.

"So you wanna play..." Scorius narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure before running off after them. "Don't worry Mummy, I'll save you!" He shouted as he chased after them, charging at full speed - which was rather fast for a three year old compared to a suit of armour carrying a grown woman. He flung himself onto his mother's capturer and latched onto his back, causing all running to stop. "Gotcha!" He announced triumphantly, before pausing. "Daddy, you got it wrong, suits of armour are supposed to be knights, and knights are supposed to be good."

Draco Malfoy lifted the visor of his helmet and grinned at his son. "Morning Cheeky." He greeted him, before putting his wife down and shuffling Scorpius around so that he was carrying him in his arms instead of giving him a piggyback. "Knights can be dark knights, you know, not necessarily doing good deeds to get the damsel in destress."

"I wasn't a damsel in distress." Hermione pointed out.

"You were when I tossed you over my shoulder." Draco replied, which prompted Hermione to stick out her tongue at him.

"Fine," Scorpius still thinking about bad knights, "But I still won."

"That you did." Draco looked proudly at his son. "You ran very fast, almost like lightning."

"Well of course I did, Aunt Ginny says I'm the fastest child she's ever seen." Scorpius beamed.

"Did she now?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Yep, although she didn't say in front of James, Albus or Hugo - that would hurt their feelings and Hugo probably would have had a big tantrum. She was talking to Uncle Harry and I heard what she was saying."

"So you were eavesdropping?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No... more like innocently listening to a conversation that may not have been meant to fall on my ears."

Draco's head tipped back as he laughed as Scorpius's response. "That's my boy." He held out a hand for Hermione and pulled into a group hug, they stood there for a couple of minutes in silence before Draco asked, "So what's the plan for today?"

Hermione sighed. "We've got to meet the others in reception at 11 o'clock properly prepared for the activities that they have planned for us for the day, which gives us nearly two hours to do what ever we like."

"What are the activities?"

"Hunting for the men, although I told them it was limited to clay pigeon shooting, and-"

"Yes?"

Hermione groaned. "A day at the spa for the women." Draco burst into hysterics to which Hermione responded by playfully punching him. "Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes at him. "Now, I'm going to go cozy up with a book and try to forget the horrible day I'm going to have with my awful cousins at a spa." She shivered with discomfort at the idea of the spa with her family, before making her way to the library that was full of every tome under the sun.

"You're not going to help me out of this suit?" Draco called after her.

"Nope! You shouldn't have laughed at me!"

Draco shook his head in amusement and then turned to the boy in his arms. "What do you wanna do for the next two hours?"

Scorpius thought about this for a second before answering. "Fly!"

"So fly we shall." Flinging Scorpius over his shoulder and running towards one of their bigger private gardens - the one that had the Quidditch hoops in it, although their guests just thought them to be rather odd sculptures.

Once they arrived at the door that led to the garden, Draco put his son down, however instead of going outside, both of them walked through the door on the left of the wall, which led to the boys changing room. After getting dressed and grabbing their brooms they walked outside, but before getting onto their brooms, Draco took out his wand and muttered a spell that put up the much needed wards - preventing their guests from seeing two wizards flying about.

"You ready?"

"Ready." Scorpius confirmed, setting off on his toy broom, which only let him about one and a half metres above the ground much to Hermione's delight - she didn't want to imagine what would happen if her baby fell from a higher height, one and a half metres was high enough in her opinion.

As the boys zipped about in the air, Hermione sat on one of the window seats in the library watching the boys with a smile on her face, her book lay forgotten in her lap and the thoughts of her family at the very back of her mind.

* * *

 **Finally introduced Draco! What did you guys think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All rights to J. K. Rowling. Although the plot is mine!**

* * *

Cordelia Granger lounged about on one of the sofas in the reception area, filing her nails with a nail file she always kept in her purse, as she waited for everyone to turn up. If there was one thing she hated it was tardiness, she hated being late and she hated when other people were late, hence why she had been sitting on the same sofa for 15 minutes - she was quite similar to Hermione in that respect. She glanced at her watch, the others still had five minutes to turn up.

"Early as always, Delia." Mark commented as he sat down on the sofa opposite her.

"Of course." She replied, not bothering to look up. "I seem to remember that you're often early as well."

"Unfortunate that my sister doesn't share the same trait." Cordelia nodded in agreement. "You know," Mark drawled, "You have quite an influence on Isabel, I bet you could possibly change her views on punctuality."

Cordelia sighed and put down her file. "I've tried, believe me Mark. I'm her inspiration behind most of what she does and how she behaves, however no matter how many times I try, being on time is just not her forte."

"What's not whose forte?" Tristan asked, leaning against the chair his mother had just sat down in.

"Isabel being on time." Tobias replied, appearing behind him along with the rest of the family - minus Isabel, Hermione and Scorpius. "Or at least that's what I think I heard."

Tristan snorted. "Yeah, the day Isabel is on time will be the day I meet a real wizard who owns a real wand and Hermione has magical powers." He used his arms to emphasize just how ridiculous the notion was.

"What's this about your wand, Tris?" Isabel plonked herself down on the space next to Cordelia with a surprising grace. Everyone stared at her in surprise, not just because of her choice of words.

"Is- Isabel- You-you're EARLY?!" Mark spluttered.

Isabel looked at her watch. "Oh, so I am! A whole three minutes early." She smiled, surprised at herself. "Well it was bound to happen at some point. Now, what's this about Tristan's wand?"

"Nothing!" Tristan responded quickly, and the others where to stunned say anything.

Isabel shrugged, not taking notice of the silence around her. "So are we missing anybody? I'm normally the last one so surely we can go?"

Richard cleared his throat from complete bafflement. "Just Hermione and my Grandson."

"And her mysterious husband." Mark chipped in.

Cordelia scoffed. "'Mysterious' my arse. More like non-existent." She mumbled under her breath.

They started to talk amongst themselves for a couple of minutes while they waited for Hermione to arrive. A blonde head zoomed into the circle of sofas they were seated on, followed by a slightly out of breath Hermione.

"Sorry we're late. We got a bit distracted." She apologised, recovering very quickly from the sprint down from the West Wing.

"Nonsense dear, you've still got a minute." Jennifer smiled at her daughter, who then shot her a pointed look.

"Late by family standards, Mum, not by the guidelines time set."

Pippa gasped, "What on earth do you think you're wearing?"

Hermione looked down at what she was dressed in. "This?"

"Yes that!" Pippa pointed at the slim fit waterproof trousers on Hermione's legs, the collared shirt that seemed to be offending Pippa's eyes along with the tweed waistcoat that sat on top. Scorpius was wearing a similar outfit, and quite frankly he looked adorable. "That's not at all appropriate!"

A sly smile graced Hermione's face. "It is for hunting."

"The ladies are going to the spa."

"I'd really rather not."

"The ladies are going to the spa." Pippa repeated adamantly.

"Well then I shan't be a lady." She turned to the boys who were also dressed in their shooting getups. "Gents, I'm one of you for the day."

The women of the family and Uncle Tobias looked at Hermione utterly repulsed – although Jennifer was looking rather distressed as she didn't want to spend anymore time in the spa than Hermione did and now the only person who shared those feelings had gone and joined the shooting party. Richard and Charles grinned at Hermione and her two male cousins looked at her with amusement – who knew their bookwormish cousin would tread the side of rebellion?

"I look forward to seeing if your aim is any good." Mark said.

"She fought in a freakin' war Mark, it's going to be fan-bloody-tastic." Tristan responded. Hermione looked at Tristan curiously, finding it strange that he was on her side after so many years of belittling her – mind you, Draco did the same thing.

"Hermione I really must insist that you stop with this foolishness." Grandma Pippa demanded.

"Sorry Grandma, but I refuse to go to the spa. It's so boring and well, not my cup of tea."

"Your husband doesn't work in the spa then?" Cordelia asked. "Where is he anyways? Surely he must be joining as at some stage of the reunion?" Her eyes gleamed with a wicked sense of self-worth.

"He's helping prepare the guns."

"Oh so he's like a servant, is he?"

Hermione ignored her. "Hope you enjoy your day in the spa, ladies." She turned and grabbed Scorpius's hand. "Boys." She commanded as she started to walk towards the door. Charles, Richard, Tristan and Mark stood up and followed without another word, letting her lead the way; leaving Tobias and the women standing there with their jaws hanging open. Tobias seemed to quickly shake off his shock and started to run after the others with as much dignity as he could muster.


	7. Chapter 7

**All rights to J. K. Rowling. Although the plot is mine!**

* * *

The walk to where they would be shooting was a bit of a long one, Tobias and the others assumed because they needed to be of earshot of the others guests – it was also because Draco and Hermione had decided not to invest in golf-buggies believing the four-wheeled things to be awfully tacky.

Tobias stopped walking and put his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath and rest, after about thirty seconds he straightened. "How much further?" He puffed out, taking out his hanky and pressing it to his head.

The rest of them to look at him, they all looked rather unimpressed – Scorpius even had the trademark Malfoy sneer plastered on his face which was rather odd to see on a three year old.

"It's not that far." The little boy scoffed. Hermione glanced at her son out of the corner of her eye, she really needed to talk to Draco about how they acted in front of their son.

"It's in a clearing just beyond this tree line, barely two minutes away." Hermione replied, nodding her head to the trees that were about two metres in front of them. She and Draco had planted these trees and casted silencing charms on them so that you couldn't hear anything unless you were past the boundary. Any noisy activities happened in this area.

"I'm rather enjoying this walk, it's stimulating." Grandfather Charles chuckled, "You're working at a wonderful place with a beautiful setting, Hermione. I recommend you don't leave this job." He smiled at her and then turned to face Tobias again. "Are you ready to go, son?"

"Alright then." Tobias sighed and started to walk again. "I'm going to recommend investing in golf buggies when I manage to speak to the owner." He murmured under his breath. As soon as they crossed the first row of trees they could hear faint shots being fired accompanied by the faint shattering of the clay targets. "We're not going to be sharing the trap are we?" Tobias asked, looking rather like a put out child. "I'm not particularly keen on waiting a while just to shoot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Uncle Tobias, we've got several traps that the targets are thrown from."

Not before long, they found themselves in a corner of a large square clearing that looked out towards the ocean, to their left the forest continued to sprawl out. About a quarter way into the clearing, a man stood shooting the targets that had just been released into the air, he hit each one with a graceful ease.

"He's a very good shot." Mark whistled at the same time Hermione scoffed and muttered 'Show off' under her breath.

Knowing that the man wouldn't shoot until he shouted 'pull' and more targets were thrown, Scorpius ran forwards. "Daddy!" He shouted. "Daddy!"

Draco was checking how many shots he had left in his gun when he heard a muffled shouting from behind him. Putting the gun down and taking off his headphones, he turned to see his son charging towards him, behind him Hermione and her family were walking at a leisurely pace towards him. "Hello Squirt, what's got you so excited since I saw you twenty minutes ago?" He asked.

Scorpius motioned to be picked up, which Draco obliged, and leaned to whisper in his father's ear. "You're going to kick the mean man's butt." He told his father.

Draco looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Scorpius nodded eagerly, Draco glanced at the crowd that was approaching him, trying to figure out which one the 'mean man' was. He knew it wouldn't be Richard, figured it wouldn't be the man he assumed was Hermione's grandfather as he was currently having what seemed to be a pleasant conversation with two young men Draco assumed were Hermione's cousins. That left the man at the back of the group, who was surveying the area around them with his chin held in the air. Draco looked the man up and down before leaning to whisper in Scorpius's ear, "I think you may be right."

"My word the resemblance is uncanny." Grandfather Charles remarked when they had reached Draco and Scorpius.

"Hermione did you manage to contribute any physical genes to your son?" Mark asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Just the wavy hair." She replied, patting her son's hair.

"Hello, I'm Draco, Hermione's husband." Draco greeted them, holding out a hand for Charles to shake.

"I'm Charles, one of Hermione's grandfathers." Charles shook Draco's hand heartily. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Draco turned to Richard. "Richard, it's so good to see you." He gave his father-in-law a massive hug whilst still holding Scorpius.

"You too, Draco. Shame you weren't able to make it in time for dinner last night. How are your parents?"

"They're doing brilliantly. Although mother was very emotional after the opera we saw last night."

"It would be lovely to see them again at some point." Richard smiled at him, Tobias walked up next to his brother. "Let me introduce you to my brother, Tobias."

Draco held out his hand and smiled at the man, "Nice to meet you."

"You too Draco."

"Are these your sons?" He asked, nodding his head to Mark and Tristan.

"No, those are my sister's sons. I've got a daughter called Cordelia."

"Hi, I'm Tristan."

"And I'm Mark." Draco shook both of their hands.

"I thought you said you were going to help Henry set up the guns." Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco.

"And I did, but then we got bored." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want me to look after Scorpius while you and the others get your gear and get warmed up so your level is slightly closer to mine?" He asked.

Hermione smirked. "Are you sure you don't want more time to warm up? We both know I'd beat you even if you had half a day more to warm up."

"Oh I'm sure." Sending a smirk back her way, challenging her.

"Alright then." She replied, accepting the challenge. She turned to Scorp, who was still in Draco's arms. "Scorp, buddy, I'm going to make sure I can beat Daddy at shooting, so you'll have to stay with Daddy to make sure you don't get hurt, okay?"

Scorpius nodded before Draco started walking towards the picnic rug he'd set up for Scorpius to sit on, which was equipped with the books he liked being read to him and the muggle toys he liked playing with. Hermione smiled and then turned so she get everyone set up.

"Daddy, you may kick the mean man's butt, but you are going to lose to Mummy so bad." Scorp admitted.

"I know, Scorpius," Draco paused before hastily adding, "But never tell your mother I said that. I'd never hear the end of it."

Mark picked up the gun that he decided he was going to shoot with. "So… how'd you two meet?" He asked his cousin.

"School." Hermione replied simply.

"Awww, was it love at first sight?" Tristan asked from the other side of Mark.

"Nope, it was more like loathing at first sight. He wished me dead and insulted me on a daily basis. I broke his nose and made him look stupid on a daily basis."

Tristan chuckled. "You make everyone look stupid Hermione."

"That I do."


	8. Chapter 8

**I claim the plot, hotel and any characters I made up. J. owns everything else!**

* * *

Scorpius happily read his books and played with his toys from the safety of his picnic rug, glancing up to watch a shot or two very occasionally. Every so often one of the grown-ups would make their way over and provide some company for a little bit before going back to shoot. At one point Mark and Tristan had helped him build a fort out of the pillows, books and toys on the rug. A fort that Tobias had unfortunately accidentally destroyed when sitting down for a rest, squashing Scorpius in the process – which resulted in Draco having to pry a hissing and clawing Scorpius off the older man despite the fact that Tobias hadn't got as far as to sit on the boy. Regardless of Tobias's slightly frazzled and mauled state, he was still able to witness out of the corner of his eye, Hermione offering up her fist for Scorpius to fist bump. Suffice it to say, Tobias did not even consider going Scorpius's way to rest again, opting to sit on the slightly damp grass for fear of his life.

Tristan and Mark both plonked themselves down on either side of Scorpius after everything had settled down and the others had gone back to shooting at the flying clay targets. Scorpius had just nestled into a blanket and was engrossed in his copy of 'The Orchard Book of First Greek Myths".

"So what are you readi-" Mark started before Scorpius suddenly tore his nose from the book and narrowed his eyes at the adult, scrutinizing him thoroughly.

"You know it never ends well when you interrupt someone from a book they're clearly enjoying. I often find Daddy sleeping on the sofa for weeks after he's interrupted Mummy from a good book – and she knows if he tries to sneak into a guest room. Mummy is scarier than Medusa when she's angry so he doesn't risk it either."

"Is it going to end well for us?" Tristan asked somewhat cautiously.

Scorpius shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?"

"If you annoy me or not." He glanced at his book before deciding to bookmark it and put it down. "But you guys did help me build a fort so I won't claw at you."

Mark laughed, looking over at his uncle who was currently sporting a rather embarrassing wet patch on his trousers from sitting on the grass. "Your mauling of Uncle Tobias was impressive… and rather frightening." He commented, noticing three rather large and prominent scratches marring Tobias's face.

Scorpius looked down at his hands, as if he were checking them for blood. "He deserved it. He's the mean man, and he ruined my fort."

"Do you want to build another one?" Tristan asked. "Uncle Tobias doesn't seem like he'll ever come this way again so it is safe from destruction."

Scorpius seemed to contemplate this before jumping up and responding "OK" as he grabbed the closest pillow and threw it Mark's head.

"Hey!" Mark cried out, "What was that for?"

Scorpius grinned, "I'm just having fun."

Tristan laughed at the little boy's antics and also lobbed a pillow at Mark's head, which he dodged. They spent the next hour building their fort, whilst also having pillow fights here and there, resulting in them having to start again several times. When they had finished they all got into it – to be more accurate, Scorpius got in and the two others just stuck their heads in.

"Why do you call Uncle Tobias the 'Mean Man', Scorp?" Tristan asked the boy who was currently engaged in a rather competitive game of thumb wars with Mark, who was actually struggling to beat the boy.

Scorpius looked over at Tristan as if he were stupid and it was the most obvious thing in the world, whilst still managing to evade Mark's grasp. "Because he is mean." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Mummy and I don't like him."

Mark looked up from their thumb war, "Why doesn't your mum like him? Uncle T isn't that bad."

"Same reason she doesn't like everyone else at this family thing." Scorpius replied simply, noticing the confused faces the two young men sported he elaborated. "You were all mean to her when she was a child, making fun of her because she likes reading books and had crazy hair and big teeth. She doesn't like anyone here because she always had a bad time with you guys." Mark and Tristan looked at each other with shame on their faces, they had really been enjoying Hermione's company and witty remarks she fired at her relatives when they irked her. "It's why she tells me to be nice to Hugo Weasley," Scorpius continued with a sneer on his face, "She says she doesn't want him to grow up and feel like a lonely outcast when we see him, says it's a horrid feeling. She also doesn't want me to become a 'Cordy'."

"A 'Cordy'?" Mark asked, both amused and slightly confused.

Scorpius nodded, "A mean and wicked person who bullies others." He says as if reciting a definition from a dictionary. Scorpius scoffed and his eyes darkened, "I don't want to be a Cordy, but it's so hard around that annoying, irritating brat."

"Those are some big words, little man." Tristan said with his eyebrows raised, increasingly impressed on Scorpius's ability to have conversations with adults. "You sure you're only three?"

"I am only three." Scorpius assured them. "Mummy and Daddy use big words all the time, I have to keep up. I used to read the dictionary under my duvet after they had tucked me into bed."

"Explains why you've got more brains than Mark over here." Tristan grinned.

"Oi!" Mark exclaimed, sticking out his tongue at his brother. "So who is Hugo Weasley?"

"Son of the Weasel."

"Who?"

"Mum's friend, Ron Weasley."

"And she calls him the Weasel?"

"No, Daddy calls him Weasel when Mummy isn't around. She calls him Ron, or Ronald when he's in deep doodoo."

Tristan chuckled, "So what's so bad about this Hugo kid, apart from the fact he's an 'annoying, irritating brat'?"

"He walks around like he's Merlin's gift to the world, and he's younger than me! I could name at least fifty things that are better than him on this planet, and that's not even everything I've seen that fits into that category." Scorpius rubbed his face in frustration. "And he always pulls the parent card, getting special attention and blaming things on me even when I haven't done anything! He gets away with it too because his parents don't live together, he gets the adults' pity."

"His parents split up?" Mark asked, knowing how things can get a bit horrible at home when that happens.

"No, his parents never were together. I overheard Daddy saying Hugo was the result of a one time stand night or something like that, whatever that means." Scorpius sighed. "I don't dislike him because his parents don't live together, I feel sad about that because I have so much fun with my Mummy and Daddy and he's missing out on fun times like that. I don't like him because he… exploits it so he gets what he wants, it isn't nice and you feel like you'd get in even more trouble if you accuse him of it. He pretends to be an angel and everyone falls for it except Daddy and me, even James loves him."

"James?"

"He's one of my best friends, but he's also Hugo's cousin."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it, pal. People often do." Tristan tried to reassure him.

"I hope so." Scorpius grumbled.

Mark and Scorpius went back to their thumb war for a bit before they heard some russling and Draco's head popped into their fort, distracting Mark enough so that Scorpius was finally able to beat him.

"Yes! Thank you Daddy!" He exclaimed, giving Draco a hug.

Draco looked very confused but went with it anyways. "I came in here to tell you guys it's time to pack up, we've finished shooting and apparently there are more things the family has planned."

"Did you beat the mean man?" Scorpius asked seriously.

"Yes." Draco grinned at the boy.

"And Mummy beat you?"

"Yes." He repeated, rolling his eyes this time.

"Did Grandpa Richie beat the mean man?"

Draco nodded, "And so did Great Grandpa Charles, he actually tied with me."

Scorpius turned to the two who had been keeping company for the last hour and a bit. "Did you two beat Tobias? You spent a lot of time with me…"

Mark grinned at him. "We figured we got enough points earlier on that he'd never catch up even if we dropped out for a bit. Don't you worry little man." Mark leaned forward and ruffled Scorpius's hair a little before then proceeding to get out of the fort, the others following suit.

Once they had all escaped from the pillow and blanket fort, Tristan and Mark then went over to Hermione and gave her a massive hug, much to her surprise.

"We're so sorry." Tristan whispered with Mark nodding in agreement. With tears starting to line her eyes and with a small smile on her face, Hermione slowly returned the hug thinking to herself that maybe the reunion wasn't going to be so bad.


	9. Chapter 9

**I claim the hotel, the few characters I made up and the plot but J. K. Rowling is the mastermind behind everything else!**

* * *

By the time the shooting party had arrived back at the reception it was already 2 o'clock and they were all feeling rather hungry, but without the ladies present – specifically Grandma Pippa – they were at a loss of what to do so they sat on the sofas and waited for the others to return from the spa.

"I do wish Grandma Pippa and Aunt Cecily had told us what we were going to be doing for the day so we could prepare for it instead keeping it all to themselves and consequently wasting our time." Mark grumbled as he sat down. Tristan looked at him in surprise, wondering where is brother had learned the word 'consequently'. Mark caught the look Tristan was sending him and stuck out his tongue, resulting in eye rolling.

"Me too." Scorpius grumbled, climbing up onto the cushion next to Mark and crossing his arms. "I'm hungry." He paused before his face lit up and he looked at his parents. "Mummy? Daddy? Can we have lunch soon? What is for lunch? Where are we having it?"

Hermione looked at her son from the armchair she was sitting on with a sad smile on her face, knowing that the poor boy probably felt like he was starving. "I'm sorry, baby, but my Grandma Pippa and Aunt Cecily didn't tell us."

"But I'm hungry!" Scorpius repeated, his voice breaking slightly as his three year old emotions started to show.

"We know bud," Draco said from his position leaning against Hermione's chair, "and as soon as we find out what's happening and when we're having lunch, we'll run straight towards the food."

"I'm hungry now!" Scorpius whined, wriggling his legs in frustration.

"Scorpius…" Draco warned, giving his son a look that said he wasn't all that impressed with his whining – although he understood what the hungry fellow was going through.

"I'm going to die, Daddy." Scorpius whispered, tears starting to fill his vision. "I'm so hungry, I'm going to die!"

Draco moved to crouch in front of his son. "Scorpius, you know that Mummy and I don't like it when you whine," Scorpius sniffled, and wiped away a tear that fell as he tried not to burst, "but we're also very hungry so we understand." Draco glanced down at his watch and sighed, he looked round the foyer quickly searching for anyone who could be a Granger coming their way – he wasn't sure what most of the spa party looked like aside from Jennifer. "Why don't I go to the kitchens and see if they can whip up a small snack for you." Draco suggested, wiping away another tear that had leaked onto Scorpius's face. "Would you like that?"

Scorpius nodded as he wiped away yet another tear. "Yes please, thank you Daddy."

Draco smiled at the little boy and ruffled his hair before going over to Hermione and asking if she'd like anything from the kitchens.

"I'm sure I'll survive." Hermione laughed, squeezing Draco's hand briefly before letting him go off to the kitchens to grab some crackers or a cookie for Scorpius – anything that would prevent a tantrum.

Less than a minute after Draco had left could the spa party be seen entering the reception and heading over to the hungry people sitting on the sofas who hadn't noticed them yet. They remained unnoticed until they were standing right behind them and Pippa gasped, causing everyone to jump in fright – Tobias put a hand over his heart which was beating rapidly, and Scorpius had slipped off the sofa accidentally.

"You can't eat lunch in that!" Grandma Pippa shrieked. "Why didn't you get changed? You're all sweaty and I'm sure if I dared to breath I would smell a horrendous pong of sweat and physical exertion." She flapped at the air in front of her, trying to ward off the stench she claimed there was. "No, this will not do. You most certainly cannot eat appearing like that."

"Oh yes we can!" Scorpius replied with a scowl on his face, as he dusted himself off and stomped over to stand in front of Pippa with his hands on his hips. "Now tell us where we're having lunch, you mean old witch!"

Everyone stared at Scorpius in shocked silence, not daring to say a word as Pippa fumed. But before she could get a word out to scold the boy and consequently cause him to burst into tears, Grandfather Charles started to laugh.

"That boy has guts," He chortled happily, "He's going to grow up into a fine young man one day, give you a run for your money and be a feisty fellow sure, but he'll stand up for what he believes in. You and Draco are doing a brilliant job raising him, Hermione." Hermione gave her grandfather a small smile in thanks, but then glanced wearily at Scorpius and Pippa, dreading what would happen next.

"He's a three year throwing a tantrum!" Pippa exclaimed, "That's got nothing to do with 'growing into a fine young man', if anything it shows how poor his manners are. You should not be encouraging it, Charles!"

"At least I've got more manners that you!" Scorpius shouted, small sparks crackling in his hair as he got more and more frustrated and hungry. "I would have told everyone where lunch is! What kind of host are you?"

Before the sparks could get any bigger and noticeable, Hermione quickly cast a wandless protection spell on her hand and ruffled her son's hair to disperse the magical signs of Scorpius's frustration. "Scorp…" She warned, "What would Grandpa Lucius do if you said anything like this to him?"

"Grandpa Lucius would never be a bad host in the first place." Hermione shot him an unimpressed look and he sighed in reluctance. "He would scold me, take away my broom for a week and confine me to the naughty chair before eating all my treats."

"Eat all your treats?" Mark asked from behind him.

"Yep, damn that man's sweet tooth." Scorpius mumbled to himself. He looked down at the ground as he pouted, shooting a glance at his mother who had raised an eyebrow expecting him to apologise. Scrunching up his face with annoyance quickly before he schooled his features and looked Pippa in the eye, "Terribly sorry Great Grandmother Pippa, I behaved in an appalling way which won't be repeated and humbly beg your forgiveness." He ended the apology his father had taught him to get out of annoying situations with a slight smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at the typical Malfoy apology – the Malfoy men repeated the same apology every time they were in trouble, the only people it didn't work with were their wives and mothers – whilst everyone else looked impressed at the three year old.

"Apology accepted, young Scorpius," Scorpius's smirk grew in triumph, and Grandma Pippa went on to tell them where lunch would be but Cordelia was distracted as Isabel suddenly ran up to her and tugged on her arm.

"Delia…" She whispered

"Where have you been?" Cordelia hissed quietly.

"I lost you guys on the way back from the spa-"

"You just missed Beaver's kid blowing up on Grandma." Cordelia interrupted.

"Oh I wish I had seen that-" Isabel cut herself off, "That's not what I wanted to tell you." She paused, "I think I just saw an Angel…" She said dreamily.

"What happened? Did you hit your head and see a bright light?" Cordelia drawled sarcastically.

"Not like that silly," Isabel laughed, not picking up the sarcasm, "I past the most handsome man when I got lost." She sighed. "He was tall, and gorgeous, and muscly, and gorgeous, and blonde, and gorgeous. I think I'm in love."

"He sounds scrummy."

"He certainly looked it. I'll point him out to you if I spot him again, he looked a bit familiar."

A question turned their attention back to Pippa and the others, who had all sat down and appeared to be waiting for someone. "Girls, don't you want to sit down?" Cecily asked.

"Are we missing someone?" Isabel looked around in confusion.

"Hermione's husband went off to get Scorp some snacks literally just before you guys arrived, he should be back soon." Tristan explained.

"So we finally get to meet this 'mysterious' man…" Cordelia smiled cattily.

"He's absolutely fantastic!" Mark praised, "Got a great sense of humour as well as the most amazing snarky comebacks you could imagine."

"Yes, a very intelligent man. Very witty." Charles added.

"And he's a brilliant shot," Tristan contributed, "Not to mention good looking." He winked at Hermione.

"Aw shucks guys, you're making me blush." A voice mocked behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I claim the plot, the hotel and the few characters I made up. J. K. Rowling is the mastermind behind everything else!**

* * *

"Aw shucks guys, you're making me blush." A voice mocked behind them.

All heads snapped around to look at the source of the voice and Cordelia's jaw dropped at how good looking the man standing before them was.

"Daddy!" Scorpius cried out and ran to his father with his hand in held out front of him, expecting a snack to drop into it. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't drop the snack he had got for Scorpius into the little boy's hands. Scorpius huffed and rolled his eyes, "Please could I have my snack?"

Draco smiled as he dropped the chocolate chip cookie he'd got from the kitchen into the awaiting hands, "That's more like it, young man."

"No wonder he looked so familiar," Isabel murmured under hear breath as she bit her lip and put any thoughts of flirting with the man to rest – unlike her father's receptionist she was not a homewrecker, "Scorpius is the spitting image of him."

"Isabel, the guy you saw earlier had better be better looking than Hermione's husband," Cordelia whispered, "I'm not settling for less than what Hermione's got."

"That is the guy I saw earlier." Isabel hissed back. She looked at the cousin she so admired to gauge her reaction and saw that she'd put up a mask of indifference, a sure sign to Isabel that Cordelia was scheming and that someone was going to end up hurt.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Draco asked, as he picked up the cookie munching boy, "Sorry to have delayed the party out."

"Unless my wife here still has objections to the smell of our clothes…?" Grandfather Charles turned innocently to Pippa who wasn't looking amused.

"Well I just-" Pippa started.

"You wouldn't have a problem if we sat downwind of you." Draco interrupted. Pippa looked appalled that he'd had the audacity to interrupt, however when she looked over at Draco – who had simply raised an eyebrow at her and was exuding power and confidence – she closed her mouth and nodded in agreement.

"Brilliant," Charles clapped his hands together and stood up, "Pippa, Cecily why don't the two of you lead on since I'm sure you're the only two who know where we're eating."

"Could someone fill me in about where we're eating?" Mark asked, "I couldn't hear anything Grandma Pippa said earlier because Tris's stomach was performing a symphony."

"Was not!" Tristan cried indignantly.

"We're having a picnic near the cliffs," Cordelia announced proudly, "I had that marvellous idea whilst we in the spa and had to let Grandma Pippa know. She took to it right away and changed the plans." She flashed a confident and charismatic smile Draco's way, who was brushing off the non-existent crumbs Scorpius may have dropped onto his shirt.

"Anywhere particular along the cliffs?" Mark asked as his stomach gurgled hungrily, Tristan looked at his brother in triumph that he wasn't the only one.

Cordelia had the good sense to look a bit sheepish at the question. "No actually, I'm not familiar with any good spots along the coast." She trailed off and looked down at her feet, tapping the toe of her heels together a few times a bit self-consciously – a very un-Cordelia-like thing to do. Mark groaned at her response, looking at the child in Draco's arms with envy.

"We could go near the spot we went with Narcissa and Lucius," Hermione suggested, turning to Draco, "It's got a good view and there's enough nearby that we won't have to go far when Scorpius gets bored." Draco smiled a knowing smile when he thought of exactly where Scorpius would want to go when he grew restless.

"You sound so certain that Scorpius will tire of our company." Cecily put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"He will." Draco replied bluntly before muttering under his breath, "If he hasn't already."

"We're grown-ups, every child finds us boring." Aunt Sophie said as if it were common knowledge, which it was and especially obvious to a woman who'd had three children. Cecily spluttered for a bit and seemed to have trouble comprehending that anyone would tire of her no matter how small.

"Is it a long walk?" Tobias asked, "If it is, I'm not sure everyone will be able to make it to the site comfortably." He paused before hastily adding, "What with some people getting on in age and others wearing heels that must be awfully painful after walking in them for a long time."

"Speak for yourself brother," Sophie narrowed her eyes at her sibling, "I'm sure after the many parties you and Cecily have thrown, combined with the many events I've been dragged to and the wild nights out I'm sure the girls have that we'd all be able to run a marathon in these heels."

"It's slightly further than the walk to the shooting clearing." Hermione answered Tobias's question, feeling slightly sympathetic at the man's obvious disappointment and discomfort.

But those feelings quickly disappeared when he shook his head and looked rather haughty at Hermione before opening his mouth. "That reminds me, I'd like to speak to your boss – the owner of the hotel directly."

"You're looking at them." Draco responded, looking every bit more superior than the front Tobias had put on despite the child that had climbed onto his shoulders.

"You're the owner?" Tobius asked in disbelief.

"How could he not be, Dad?" Cordelia asked, rolling her eyes at her father. "Extremely striking, fit man emanating power? It's practically the recipe for young, rich owner." She explained batting her eyelashes subtly at Draco, who simply looked at her with guarded eyes.

"Mummy and Daddy both are." Scorpius smiled proudly as his chin rested atop his father's head.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione asked after eyeing Cordelia suspiciously.

"Golf buggies are a must have in a place like this," Tobias announced, "The walk to the shooting traps was a little too long for comfort."

"Golf buggies are tacky contraptions, I'm not too keen on polluting the view." Draco answered immediately.

"Perhaps the extra walking will do you some good, Uncle Tobias." Hermione smiled sweetly, before turning her head to address the rest of the group cutting off whatever Tobias had opened his mouth to say, "I'm assuming you pre-ordered the food for the original luncheon?" Cecily nodded her head. "Brilliant, it'll have already been prepared. I'll meet you at the spot with food, Draco do you want to lead them there?"

Draco smiled at her and pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of her head. "See you in a bit."

"Bye-bye Mummy." Scorpius copied his father and kissed his mother's forehead before decided it would be a good idea to pat her hair as well.

Hermione parted ways with the group and headed down a side corridor towards the kitchens, going around many turns and up a flight of stairs to get there. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the mouth-watering smells of food being prepared.

"Hermione!" A little voice greeted her from her left. Hermione turned her head and saw a little elf standing on a stool and levitating some diced up vegetables into a frying pan.

"Hello Posie." Hermione waved in return and started to make her way towards the Head Chef, who was dressed in a chef's uniform that Posie had decided to turn purple.

The elf turned to her sous chef who was conveniently walking past her at that moment. "Alfred!" She called to grab his attention. The young man stopped and turned to the elf in question. "Would you mind finishing off this dish?"

"Of course." Alfred smiled and stepped up to take over, glancing at the magical fireproof card next to it indicating what the dish was and which steps were yet to be completed. "Hello Hermione." He smiled at her as she walked to stand next to the elf who had just hopped off the stool she'd been standing on.

"Good afternoon Alfred." Hermione smiled back.

Alfred was a squib, as were many of those Hermione and Draco employed to work at the hotel. Not one member of the staff was not aware of the Wizarding World. After the war, squibs were still finding it challenging to find a place in the Wizarding World, and though many of them left to live life as muggles they still found the transition hard as they were not familiar with many of the scientific advancements the Muggle World had undertaken. When Hermione and Draco had decided to open a hotel they wondered whether the squibs who were struggling to find jobs in the wizarding world would want a job around the hotel. As it turned out many were incredibly appreciative and some who had tried to integrate themselves into muggle lives found it easier to use the hotel to transition as Hermione insisted on using some of the muggle technological advancements around the place and they learnt things from some of their muggle guests.

"What do you need Hermione?"

"I was wondering if food for the Granger's had been prepared?"

"You wound me with that question." The elf exclaimed, mockingly putting a hand over her heart and swooning. Hermione laughed at Posie's antics, since her first week working at the hotel Posie had decided to improve her grammar learning everything she could and had ended up picking up some of Draco's flair for dramatics as well as the ability to deliver sarcasm perfectly.

Posie led Hermione under an arch into a separate room containing many tables that housed an array of different foods placed under stasis charms. They stopped at a table that was labelled 'Granger' which was bursting with the foods that covered it. Hermione looked around and saw that none of the other tables had nearly as much food as they did.

"There's enough food to feed an army here, Posie." Hermione commented, "You do know there are only 14 of us?"

"When they ordered the food there was a long list of foods people did and didn't like, allergens, intolerences… a lot of it clashed but they insisted everyone had their favourite meals so we had to make everything." Posie shrugged.

"Draco and I will eat any leftovers, I don't want this food going to waste." Hermione sighed before conjuring baskets with weightless charms on them and transferring the food into them.

"I'll go fetch Ethan, Harold and Marcus to help you carry the baskets." Posie said once they noticed there were eight rather large baskets to carry.

"Thank you Posie," Hermione smiled, "And thank you for the food too, I'm sure it'll taste amazing."

Posie smirked, "Of course it will, I made it." She replied cheekily before going off to get the three young men to help.

* * *

 **I am sooooooo unbelievably sorry that is has take me so long to update this story. I now have an outline for the rest of the story so I know exactly what is happening in the next chapters until it ends.**

 **Thank you so much guys for continuing to read this story and being so patient with me**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, I just came up with the plot. J. K. Rowling has all rights.**

* * *

Isabel couldn't believe herself, and she certainly couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't continue walking silently listening to Cordelia flirt shamelessly with a married man – not that he was returning any flirtatious advances Isabel was pleased to note – but a married man no less, and one who was carrying his toddler on his shoulders. She picked up the pace a bit to catch up with the three and tapped her cousin on the shoulder.

"Could I talk to you please?" Isabel asked, gulping slightly when Cordelia's eyes narrowed at the interruption.

"I'm kind of in the middle of a conversion here, Isabel." She replied which strengthened Isabel's resolve to have a chat with her favourite cousin about her behaviour.

"Delia, we really need to have a chat." She insisted.

"I don't mind, Cordelia, go ahead," Draco said, secretly very glad to get himself and his son away from just not subtle enough advances.

"Brilliant," Isabel smiled at him, "Thanks Draco." She grabbed Cordelia's arm and pulled her to the back of the group so that they were out of earshot from everyone else. "What do you think you're doing?" She accused her almost immediately.

"Talking to you and wondering why on earth you pulled me away from a pleasant conversation with a very striking man," Cordelia answered drolly.

"I'm serious Cordelia." Isabel snapped, unimpressed. "From where I stand, it's looking like you're flirting with Hermione's husband. A married man. You've got to stop, it isn't right."

Cordelia laughed and waved her hand as if she were swatting away a fly. "Oh don't be silly, it's just a harmless little bit of fun." She chuckled to herself quietly for a second. "Honestly, that wasn't worth the interruption and he's already moved on to talk to Grandfather about something or rather." She noted, annoyed that she wasn't able to walk up and continue their conversation.

"Cordelia-"

The older cousin raised her hand suddenly to interrupt, her eyes narrowing at her younger cousin, "I mean it, Isabel, leave it alone."

"I will if you leave him alone." Isabel glared back.

"Well I can't exactly ignore the man, can I?" She asked, exasperated and irritated that Isabel was trying to put a hold to her fun.

"Then I make no promises," Isabel said simply, before increasing her pace once again to talk to Hermione's parents. Cordelia rolled her eyes at Isabel's theatrics and walked forward to position herself strategically so that once Draco had finished talking to Charles she could swoop him into another conversation with her.

* * *

Sophie stepped through a narrow passage between some bushes and what she saw in front of her took her breath away. "Oh my word." She gasped.

The others promptly followed, and their breaths were taken away as well. Behind a line of hedges and a few trees was a clearing that sat atop a cliff looking out over the ocean before them. At that precise moment, the sun was shining brightly and if you looked very closely a couple of dolphins could be seen jumping among the waves.

"It is rather picturesque isn't it," Pippa commented from next to her.

They all stood there admiring the view whilst Draco took off his shooting vest and laid it on the ground so that he could sit on it. Scorpius did the same thing but opted to sit on his father's lap instead.

"Grandpa." He called to Richard, patting his vest and indicating for him to sit.

"Why thank you Scorp." Richard chuckled as he sat down on the little top, taking off his own so that his wife could sit down. The four of them then proceeded to dolphin watch from their spots atop the cliff.

"You can't honestly expect to me to sit on the grass?" Cordelia hissed into her mother's ear as she eyed her cousin's family.

"Well, I hardly expect myself to sit on the ground." Cecily looked around in shock. "Where are the tables? The chairs?"

"You did ask for a picnic," Mark remarked, walking past to sit with the others.

"And a picnic does tend to involve sitting on the ground," Tristan added as he went to join them.

The two ladies spluttered as they tried to think of a retort but failed to immediately and the moment to reply passed so they spent the time waiting for Hermione to show up chatting amongst the two of them.

When Hermione arrived nearly 10 minutes later accompanied by the three young men helping her, Cordelia and Cecily were delighted to see that there were picnic rugs attached to the baskets. They were however still rather annoyed that there weren't any chairs for them to sit on and demanded that Ethan or one of the two other boys run back to the hotel to fetch them some. Hermione quickly told them that they definitely did not have to go back and get them chairs but they reassured her that it was fine and ran off before Hermione could say another word. The next five minutes were spent with Cordelia sending Hermione smug looks from her slight victory over something as simple as foldup picnic chairs.

About half an hour after Ethan and Marcus returned with chairs for Hermione's relations, Scorpius flopped onto his back and started sighing loudly. "I'm bored." He announced after a minute since no one had asked him what the matter was.

Draco chuckled. "Knew it was coming at some point or other."

Despite being told by her sister-in-law and her niece that the young Malfoy would tire of their company sooner rather than later, Cecily still looked shocked and scandalised.

"Let's go for a walk." Hermione held out her hand for her son to help him up, but Scorpius shook his head.

Draco grinned and lay down next to Scorpius so that he could whisper in his ear. "Mummy really means that she and I are going to take you swimming in the cove around the corner."

"Let's go for a walk!" Scorpius leapt up at his father's explanation and tried to pull his father up. Once Draco was standing, Scorpius grabbed Draco and Hermione's hands and started to pull them away from the others and towards one of his favourite places. "Come on, come on!"

As soon as they were out of the bushes that bordered the clearing Scorpius let go of their hands and made a run for it. "Race you!" He shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted the three-minute walk to what he thought was his hidden treasure cove. He dashed down the rocks that made a rocky staircase, careful not to lose his footing and jumped onto the white sand, already trying to figure out how on earth to take off his smart little button up shirt.

"Slow down there, little man." Draco drawled when he and Hermione walked down the stairs about a minute after Scorpius. The aforementioned 'little man' currently had his arms and his head stuck in his shirt as he'd been too impatient to figure out how to undo the buttons properly. Draco knelt in the sand and chuckled, "What a mess, huh Scorp?"

Scorpius didn't answer, instead, he just kept on trying to tug the shirt off which had Draco chuckling more as he helped Scorpius out of the pickle he'd made. Once he was in nothing but his little Thomas the Tank Engine boxers Scorpius charged into the water and swallowed a massive mouthful of seawater almost immediately which had him spluttering and scratching at his tongue.

Hermione laughed at her little boy's antics which caused Draco to look at her through one of the holes in his shirt. "What did I miss?" He asked as he took off his clothes to join his son in the sea.

"Just Scorpius being Scorpius," Hermione answered vaguely before she stuck out her tongue which prompted Draco to roll his eyes.

"Hermione!" A voice called from behind them. Hermione spun around and looked up to see Isabel standing at the top of the stairs, looking rather awkward as she stood there.

"Isabel?" Hermione blinked, rather confused.

Isabel gave her a rather awkward wave. "Could I talk to you please?" She asked rather timidly.

Hermione turned to Draco for confirmation, who just smirked and charged into the water in a similar fashion to their son. "Sure," Hermione replied, as she started making her way towards her cousin. "What can I do for you?" She asked when she reached the top.

Isabel took a few steps back from the edge of the ledge and sat down on the grass. Hermione stayed standing. "I came to warn you." She said simply.

"Warn me?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"About Cordelia." This caused Hermione to furrow her eyebrows further and sit down in the spot next to Isabel. Isabel took this as a sign to continue talking. She started by apologising "I'm sorry I followed you and intruded on your family time. You've got a really cute family and your son is adorable," She paused and took a breath, "Which is why I couldn't do nothing… Cordelia wants Draco. I love Cordelia, you know I do – well of course you do, I bullied and taunted you to please her," She stuttered, "But I've seen my parent's marriage fall apart in an unfixable and awful way because of another woman, and though I would never think Draco would cheat on you from what I've seen, it's better if you know she's coming after him. I tried to talk to her earlier when you were fetching the food, but she laughed me off and said it was a 'harmless little bit of fun', something like that is rarely harmless and I don't want your family to suffer because of it."

Hermione smiled and put a hand over her cousin's nervous hands. "Thank you, Isabel." Isabel looked up and returned Hermione's smile with a shy one. "I guessed Cordelia was doing as much from her not very subtle advances, and Draco has already whined to me about, double checking that I knew he'd never cheat on me." She chuckled softly. "But it means so much that you're telling me, especially as you're siding with me for once." She finished quietly.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through when we were younger," Isabel whispered. "I know I was younger than you, but it really wasn't an excuse. I can definitely believe and understand why you hated coming to these reunion things. We were awful to you, all of us. I'd like to apologise on behalf of my brothers and myself, I would apologise on behalf of Cordelia but she's never going to feel remotely sorry for what we did to you."

"You don't have to say sorry on behalf of Mark and Tristan," Hermione said with tears lining her eyes for the second time that day, "They apologised earlier after we'd all gone shooting." She looked at Isabel and saw that the younger woman was slightly beating herself up. "Truce?" Hermione asked, raising her hand for Isabel to shake.

Isabel stopped wringing her hands and shook Hermione's. "Truce." She repeated. "Can we sit here and chat? I'd like to get to know you away from Cordelia's influence."

"I'd love to."

* * *

An hour later Hermione stood up and stretched. "Oooh." She winced when she heard her back go crack.

"I think my leg has gone to sleep." Isabel complained, the awful dilemma of 'to move or not to move' flitting across her face.

"Do you want a hand up?"

"Yes please, if you wouldn't mind."

When they were both on their feet, Isabel started slowly walking in a circle to get rid of the pins and needles. Hermione walked over to the ledge and told the boys who were building a sand castle that they should probably head back to the others, which prompted large groans from both of the Malfoy men as they started getting dressed.

"Are you nice now?" Was the first thing that tumbled from Scorpius's mouth when he'd finished climbing up the steps.

Both his parents winced but Isabel didn't seem to mind. She looked at Hermione who smiled and nodded, so she turned back to Scorpius and smiled at him too. "Your mother seems to think so."

"Awesome!" Scorpius cheered, grabbing hold of Isabel's hand and walking back to the clearing with the others. "If Mummy thinks you're nice, then I think you're nice." He stopped short. "Unless you're Hugo Weasley." He shook his head and made his whole-body shiver in disgust. "Then I'll never think you're nice, no matter what Mummy says."

"And who is this Hugo Weasley?" Isabel asked as they started to move again.

Hermione laughed as she watched the two of them walk away. "Scorpius is never going to like that boy, is he?"

"Nope." Draco popped the 'p'. "Our son is smart and sees Hugo for the Weasel he is."

Hermione playfully slapped her husband. "That son of ours has too many of your Malfoy genes."

"Are you complaining about this?" He gestured to himself pretended to look insulted.

Hermione giggled and threw her hands around Draco's neck. "Never." She paused. "Although when you act all ferrety-"

She cut off by a loud pop as a house elf apparated to a patch of grass two metres away from them. "Master, Mistress! Laurey apologises but there is an urgent floo call from Mister Potter. He seemed to be panicking, he was. Mentioned 'Ginny', 'labour' and 'complications' before I was sent to get you, he did."

* * *

 **I'm a horrible** **horrible person. Let's just agree on that. I'm so sorry this took so long... Not as long as some of my other stories but still too long. And you're going to hate me even more as I've been sitting on about half of this chapter for the last month but had been too lazy (and occasionally had too much writers block) to write the thing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Leave a review! Sometimes one review makes all the difference and gets me to write the actual chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Isabel!" Hermione called out as she and Draco raced towards Scorpius and Isabel. "Isabel, I need you to look after Scorpius please."

Isabel turned to look in confusion at the two who were a little out of breath. "Has something happened?" Concern etched onto her face.

Hermione glanced at Scorpius, before realising that Draco was keeping him occupied by telling him to stay with her cousin or with her parents. "We've just got news that there have been some complications with a friend's pregnancy, we're not sure what's happened but we're needed if the husband's frantic message was anything to go by." She said quietly.

"Of course." Isabel nodded immediately, "I'll take him to your parents and help keep an eye on him until you get back."

"Thank you." Hermione took Isabel's hands to convey her thanks, before quickly turning to Scorpius. "Be good for Isabel and Granny and Grandpa. Daddy and I will be back as soon as we can."

"Is Auntie Ginny going to be ok?" Scorpius whispered.

Hermione gave Scorpius a smile reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a fighter." She looked back at Isabel and nodded at her cousin. "Thank you." Then she and Draco spun on their heels, heading out of sight so they'd be able to apparate to the Potter's residence.

Isabel and Scorpius were chatting amicably as they walked through the line of bushes that hid the beautiful picnic site. "We're back," Scorpius said absentmindedly before turning back to Isabel to finish his sentence about his parents' strange friend called Luna.

"Where's Hermione and Draco, Bel?" Sophie asked, looking up from behind her book.

"An emergency came up."

"Well, I'm leaving then," Cordelia announced as she stood up and wiped any dirt off herself. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I'm rather enjoying the view at the moment," Charles responded, not detaching himself from the binoculars trained on some dolphins off the coast.

"What are you looking at Great Grandpa?" Scorpius sat down next to him and used his hands to form makeshift binoculars.

"Would you like to have a look?" Charles indicated to his real binoculars. At this, Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll head back as well I think." Tobias cracked his back and groaned at the sound.

Cecily stood as well and smiled at her daughter, indicating that she would come along too.

"Anyone else?" Cordelia huffed.

Mark and Tristan just raised their hands and waved in response. Sophie indicated to her book whilst Richard and Jennifer just shook their heads muttering their thanks for the offer.

"I rather agree with your Grandfather, Cordelia," Pippa replied, surprising her granddaughter at her answer.

"Isabel?"

"Go ahead, Delia." Isabel didn't even turn to face her cousin, instead choosing to sit down next to Scorpius and listen to the things he was pointing out, squinting to try and catch a glimpse.

Cordelia frowned at her favourite cousin for a second before brushing it off and turning to head away, her mother and father close behind her. When they entered the large open clearing that led back to the hotel, Cecily faltered in confusion expecting to see Hermione and Draco up ahead.

"Surely Hermione and Draco didn't head back that long ago?" She asked.

Tobias shrugged, "Legged it back perhaps? Isabel did say they went back for an emergency."

A few hours later, Hermione stepped through the floo of the private wing she and her family reside in. Quickly getting out of the way, she turned to see the fire flare up again and James Sirius Potter step through into the room followed almost immediately by his brother Albus.

"Boys, go put your bags in Scorpius's room and make yourselves at home," Hermione instructed as she dusted the boys off.

"Yes, Auntie Hermione." The two young potters chimed in unison before rushing off.

"We should try and distract them from what's happening with Ginny while we have them." Draco decided as he stepped out of the floo himself.

"Yes," Hermione nodded in agreement, biting her bottom lip nervously, "Harry's explanation of everything didn't sound very good."

"She'll be fine," Draco reassured her as he pulled her into an embrace, "Like you told Scorpius 'she's a fighter'."

Hermione gave a watery laugh, "We should probably tell him James and Albus are here. He'll be happy to have some people his age around. Mum just messaged saying they were at the pool."

"Yes," Draco chuckled, "This isn't necessarily the most enjoyable or interesting weekend for a young boy. Although he does seem to get on with Tristan and Mark." He added as an afterthought.

"They remind me a little of Fred and George now," Hermione commented wistfully. "Shame they weren't like that when we were younger."

Draco kissed the top of her head and murmured, "At least they're trying now."

Just as they turned to leave the room and find the others, the floo roared to live behind them and a redhead stepped out onto the carpet, pushing a smaller child further into the room.

"Brilliant, you're here." Ronald Weasley said by way of greeting Hermione. "I was ready to call for a house elf to fetch you."

"What warrants this intrusion, Weasley?" Draco asked eyes narrowed at the other man in the room.

"I need you to look after Hugo for the night. Got a pretty thing waiting for me back at the flat and I expect she'll stay till the morning." He explained. "Can't bring him to his mum's because Romilda and I had a huge argument the other day and we're not speaking at the moment."

"But-" Hermione started to argue but was cut off when Ron continued.

"And I can't get through to Harry so here we are." Ron shrugged and then looked hopefully at Hermione. "So you'll look after him?"

"I-"

"Amazing." He smiled, stepping back into the fireplace and grabbing the floo powder. "Thanks Hermione." And with that, he was gone.

"I will never like him," Draco told Hermione under his breath, eyes still narrowed at where Ron used to be.

"I know." Hermione sighed and then turned her attention to Hugo. "Hello Hugo, sweetie." She flashed smile onto her face despite knowing that her son will be less than thrilled.

"Hi 'Mione." Hugo greeted. "I'll go put my stuff in Scorp's room." He announced, abruptly leaving the room with his bag and teddy bear he'd brought with him.

The two adults just stood there, staring at where the young Weasley used to be standing. Hermione blinked before she rushed to the doorway the boy had just disappeared through.

"Hugo! After you've done that could you, James and Albus please come back down in your swimsuits." Hermione called after the boy.

Fifteen minutes they found themselves approaching the pool where Scorpius and the rest of Hermione's family were relaxing. Scorpius was in the middle of showing his grandparents cool tricks off the diving board when he spotted Albus and James walking towards them. His parents had gone over to the adults and were explaining that they would be unlikely to join them for a majority of the rest of the visit because of unforeseen circumstances.

"James! Albus!" Scorpius cried out in excitement, plunging into the water and swimming to the side they were closer to. His excitement dimmed however when he spotted the Weasley as he heaved himself out of the water. "Hugo." He greeted with mild disdain.

"Scorpius." He greeted in return with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your mum and dad said I could stay tonight while my dad is busy." The smug smile grew and then he turned to his cousins. "Do you guys wanna play Marco Polo? Scorpius can be the blind one."

"But-" Scorpius began to protest before he was interrupted by James's and Albus's cheers of agreement. There were three splashes in the water as the three dry boys jumped into the pool and then began to swim as far away from Scorpius as they could, giggling in anticipation of the game.

It was the fourth time Hugo had been caught and made to chase, that he suddenly got out of the water to sit on the side to pout. "I'm bored." He announced. "This isn't a very fun game."

"You were the one who suggested it," Scorpius replied, swimming lazily on his back.

"No, I wasn't!" Hugo scoffed. "I want to go flying."

"Well, I already went flying today." Scorpius shot back, "Besides Albus, James and I are having fun in the water."

"We could do races!" Albus suggested happily.

"Or do more cool tricks on the boards!" James chimed in.

"No, that sounds boring too," Hugo continued to pout, "Flying still sounds like more fun. Don't you want to go flying James? We could try Scorp's new Junior Firebolt." He added slyly.

"Ooh!" James nodded his head eagerly before dashing out of the pool towards Draco and Hermione. "Uncle Draco, can we go flying please?" He asked loudly, missing the look of panic that appeared on the two adults' faces at the slip of his tongue.

"Sure bud," Draco said quickly, trying to usher him away from the muggles before he said something else that may seem strange.

"Did he just say he wanted to go flying?" Cecily asked Hermione.

Hermione chuckled nervously as she dismissed it as a "child's large imagination."

"Come on let's go play quidditch then." Draco rounded up the small boys.

"Dadd-" Scorpius tried to object but was once again interrupted, this time by Hugo who decided to sing the Chudley Cannons anthem rather loudly, effectively drowning out whatever Scorpius had to say.

"Come on Scorpius." Albus looked at Scorpius expectantly.

The little blonde boy scowled but got out of the pool and trudged behind the others.


End file.
